


Release

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Ian Gallagher [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is released from juvie. Mickey's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Here starts a new series. If you haven't read my first series The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich you really should before starting this one. They run together. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading. You all make me so happy! Tell me what you think, leave kudos, ask for drabbles, or just say hi!

It’s been three hundred and forty-nine days since I last saw firecrotch. Three hundred and forty-nine agonizing days since I have laid eyes on his gorgeous red hair and his leaf green eyes. Waxing poetic? Maybe. But I fucking miss the guy. 

I’m also afraid. Will it be the same between us? Does he miss me? Is there someone else? I hate feeling like this. God damn, when did I turn out to be such a teenage girl? Getting all nervous and jumpy … what a fucking ass. 

Ian only came once to see me. However there was always money in my account and when Mandy called she always said Ian says hi. Which may not seem like much but it really fucking was. 

There was so much I wanted to say to Ian. So many things I wanted to do. I’d lay in my bed in the dark wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking about me. I’d stroke myself wondering if he was doing the exact same thing at the same exact time. 

I can’t wait to get out of his shithole. It hasn’t been easy. Everyone wanted a piece of this Milkovich and tried like hell to get the jump on me. I’m pretty sure they thought I was some dumb fuck who they could beat. Oh how surprised they were when I fought back. More than a few of the guys were sporting split lips and bruises after a spill with me. And fuck them! They are lucky they didn’t have broken limbs. 

I didn’t dare touch anyone or let anyone touch me. I was no one’s bitch and I wouldn’t let any of the guys come near me. That’s just a reputation I didn’t need to follow me out of here. 

I’m packing what little I have and dressing in my normal clothes. If I could burn the fucking prison issue clothing I would. I’d have a great big bonfire and laugh as the material combusted. I think I’ve been in the big house way too long. 

I’m lead to the doors to freedom by the guards as other inmates shout goodbye. I smirk and flip everyone off. Fuck all you fuckers I’m outta here!

The door opens and I’m slammed with a wall of heat. It’s summer and so hot out. I see Mandy standing by the fence and she has Ian with her. The sight of him still makes me start and a flutter of longing passes through me. I can’t help but smile at them and I hide it as I rub at my bottom lip with my thumb. 

He’s taller and hotter. His hair cut short and his looks have changed. Not drastically but enough that he know he’s older, more mature. His shoulders are broader, his arms more defined and you can tell he’s been working out. Damn and I missed it all. He’s standing with my sister, staring at me with one hand in his pocket, smirking at me.

It’s sexy as fuck. 

His arm muscles flex as he stares at me and I have to stop the drool that pools in my mouth.

It’s been entirely too long since I’ve seen him … or had him.

“The hell’s he doing here?” I ask Mandy as I walk up and envelope her in a big hug. I’m watching Ian the whole time though. He’s smiling his secret smile, not quite a smile, not quite a smirk. 

God damn it’s making me hard. 

“Hey Mick,” he says casually as if he has seen me every day for the last year. The sound of his voice flows right through me and collects down low. I savor the sound like a shot of vodka against my taste buds. Waxing poetic again I know but that doesn’t make me anyone’s bitch. I missed Ian for fuck’s sake. 

It’s a bullshit excuse why he’s there but I don’t care. I’m just glad Mandy bought it and I’m glad he’s there. I wind my arms around my sister, my hands gripping her to keep me from grabbing Ian. 

I mess with my sister instead, giving her a titty twister and making fun of her. She takes it all good naturedly and I turn and flip the guards off, screaming fuck you to all of them before Mandy is yelling at me to stop and Ian is nudging us away. 

Ian is in between us, his arms around us both and I want to lean against him. Feel his taller, stronger body against mine. Instead I shrug off his hand and walk next to him. I can’t let Mandy see. And if Ian keeps touching me nothing will stop me from throwing him against the nearest building and having my wicked way with him. 

They are making conversation, asking me questions and telling me what they have been doing. An ache starts inside my stomach and drifts up, making me fist my hands and clench my teeth. And I realize I’m jealous. Jealous of the stories they share, the laughter, the closeness. Jealous that I missed all this fun with him. 

I wonder what he has been doing when he isn’t with Mandy. Has there been anyone else? Is he over me? So stupid and self-conscious but it’s real and it’s in my thoughts. I hate doubting myself, which I do not do very often. But Ian makes me think things I never would have. Makes me want things I had no business wanting. 

He’s smiling at something Mandy is saying when I peek at him from the corner of my eye. It makes me even harder and I have to swallow before I do something we both might regret later on. 

But God damn he looks good. And he smells even better. I can’t wait to get him alone. 

My mind already thinking of all the places to take him, to get him naked and to rock that new body like I own it. Because in all reality that boy is mine and I am not going to deny what I want anymore. 

I want Ian.


End file.
